


Eggsy of Troy

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <abbr>
    <span class="u">И когда я умирал среди шума, я смотрел в глаза, в лицо Ангела Трои</span>
  </abbr>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy of Troy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** своеобразность повествования, настроенческая зарисовка
> 
>  **Примечание:** написано на ["Helen of Troy"](http://pleer.com/tracks/13219267fr8k) непревзойдённого Эдварда Холкрофта ([перевод](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/edward_holcroft/helen_of_troy.html))

“Ты победишь. Ты не имеешь права проиграть”.

Голос Императора звучит в голове так ясно, будто он стоит бок о бок с Чарли, улыбается своими невозможными губами, собирается идти в бой рядом. Воины стоят за плечами Чарли, строй к строю, Чарли слышит тяжёлое дыхание, чует ярость пополам со страхом. У него нет сил, чтобы скомандовать “В атаку!”, он просто рвётся вперёд, пешим, оставив своего коня позади. Войско ревёт — неожиданно единым, хриплым гласом — и несётся за ним.

Каждая капля крови, которая срывается с меча Чарли, посвящена его Императору. Чарли идёт в бой первым, не сомневаясь, и ни один из его солдат не пытается сбежать. Меч Чарли не опускается, только взлетает вверх, отклоняет чужие удары, бьёт — в горло, в ногу, в сердце. Чарли кажется, что сталь поёт в воздухе. Чарли не позволяет себе бояться, он атакует, подлезает под копья, пробивает чужие доспехи. Чарли помнит слова Императора — и не может подвести.

“Ты победишь, Чарли. Ты принесёшь мне победу”.

Сладкий голос в голове дурманит, но неожиданным образом придаёт сил.

Шаг, другой, подсечка, в бою нет времени выбирать противника. Чарли жаль мальчишек, которые идут следом за ним, которые только и делали, что принимали участие в турнирах. Но там, если ты сбиваешь противника с лошади, — ты побеждаешь. Здесь... здесь противник продолжает сражаться, нападает, не боится проиграть.

Проигрыш здесь один — смерть.

“Ты не умрёшь, Чарли. Ты не осмелишься бросить меня”.

Чарли бьёт в горло лошадям, уворачивается от последнего удара окованных железом копыт. Чарли бежит по полю, в гущу сражения, нет никого, кто прикрыл бы его спину, но если он позволит себе встать за спины своих солдат, не только они — он сам перестанет себя уважать. Ярко палит солнце, и это добрый знак.

Император велел ему победить. Чарли не посмеет ослушаться.

Чарли слышит хлюпающий звук ударов, вскрики, стук ног, копыт, свист стрел — всё сливается в одну сплошную какофонию, нельзя отличить одно от другого. Чарли любит полагаться на слух, но не здесь, не теперь, потому что невозможно понять, кто идёт за спиной — друг или враг; невозможно понять, кого топчут копыта лошади — противника или же её всадника.

“Ты выйдешь с поля боя, даже если вся моя армия ляжет под чужой меч”.

Чарли не смотрит по сторонам и впервые благодарит Небеса за то, что можно ориентироваться хотя бы по цвету доспехов, что металл — разный, что враг — определяем.

Вскоре доспехи выживших покрываются кровью, и Чарли окончательно перестаёт понимать, где он. Его сбивают, ставят на колени точной подсечкой, но не добивают, не успевают: Чарли сам подрубает ноги противника и из последних сил бьёт мечом в горло, бьёт ещё и ещё, пока противник не издаёт последний крик. Но и Чарли не находит в себе сил подняться.

С левого фланга слышится боевой клич, и Чарли позволяет себе улыбнуться. Белый плащ Императора словно становится ещё светлее, а доспехи сверкают на солнце. Император похож на бога, спустившегося с небес. Чарли бросает в его сторону один, быстрый, мимолётный взгляд — и встаёт, несмотря на то, что доспехи кажутся раскалёнными и гранитными, встаёт, несмотря на усталость, несмотря на кровь, перепачкавшую его лицо. Это всё равно не его кровь.

“Твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, Чарли”.

Новый отряд сминает врагов, и Чарли уже мало принимает в этом участие, он успевает добить пару или тройку солдат, прежде чем остальные с позором бегут с поля боя. Это самое поле устлано телами, где-то слабо стонут ещё живые бойцы, вокруг бродят ошалевшие лошади. Их бока тоже испачканы в крови, но они испугались настолько, что даже не могут бежать — только тащиться, глядя под ноги.

Император здесь, стоит среди этого ада — такой же яркий и непоколебимый, как и всегда. Чарли с трудом движется к нему, и Император встречает его лёгким кивком. Чарли, не помня себя, опускается на колени и целует край белого плаща, перепачканного кровью. Император не стоял в стороне...

Мысли покидают голову Чарли, когда ладони Императора, спрятанные в металлических перчатках, прикасаются к его щекам. Чарли поднимает голову, и Император наклоняется, резко и стремительно, а за его головой вспыхивает огненное солнце. Серо-зелёные глаза смотрят в душу Чарли, пронзают, окропляют ещё большей кровью.

— Ты молодец, — говорит Император, и его голос настолько же ярок, насколько и солнце над их головами.

Император целует Чарли, больно, жарко, горячо. Чарли кажется, что его губы на вкус — тоже как кровь.

Они победили. Они победили.


End file.
